happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shard at Work
Shard at Work is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourteenth of the second season, and forty-first overall. HTF Episode Description Changing a light bulb is really, really hard when you have no hands. As always, Handy finds a way to get the job done, but not without incident! This was one of our favorite episodes to watch Warren record. For those of you that have the "Third Strike" DVD, check out the Yellow Rabbit feature when you get a chance! Plot Standing on a step ladder, Handy attempts to change a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Having no hands, this proves unsuccessful and Handy gives "the look." Thinking for a second, Handy leans over and lightly bites down on the bulb and attempts to unscrew it with his teeth. Unfortunately, the ladder he's standing on tips over and Handy has to bite down on the bulb to save himself from falling. Many feet below him, the light bulbs fall to the floor and break, spreading glass everywhere. Eventually the light bulb Handy is hanging from breaks, and he falls to the ground. As blood comes out of his mouth, Handy starts screaming to reveal glass shards are stuck in his mouth and sticking through the skin in his face. He tries spitting the glass shards out, to no avail, and screams as he finds further glass shards lodged in his back. Handy looks over and sees a first aid kit, which he begins to walk towards. Unfortunately, he doesn't see a large shard of glass below him, and he ends up stepping on it, impaling his foot. He hops backwards in pain, knocking a fishbowl with a fish into the air, which lands upside down on his head. The water remains in the bowl and turns light red. Handy starts stumbling around, eventually hitting his head (and the bowl) against the wall, where objects from a high shelf fall on top of Handy. This prompts him to continuously slam his head against the wall, in hopes that the bowl will break. Unfortunately, no matter how many times Handy slams his head against the wall, and no matter how many objects fall on top of him, the bowl refuses to break. Handy, no longer able to hold his breath, collapses to the floor. At that moment, a feather (a quill) gently floats downwards and lands on top of the bowl, where it finally breaks. Sadly, Handy has died of drowning, and the fish remains unharmed, as it happily swims in Handy's now blood filled mouth. Moral "The glass is always half full!" Blurb A blurb video was released on December 14, 2012 containing these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Never noticed the glove on the ladder' *'The glove is funny because it's a Handy episode.' *'For the humour impaired: Let me point out, he has no hands!' *'How many beavers does it take to change a lightbulb?' *'One... as long as he has hands! HAHAHAHAHAA!' *'Oh Great. Now he's ruining the joke.' *'Trippy Film School Shot in 3 2 1' *'Beavers and humans have the same kind of teeth' *'Not any more' *'talk about a glass jaw! HAHAHAHA' *'Try and ruin that joke Handy!' *'Biggest cringe moment in 3 2 1' *'Makes my foot hurt every time.' *'Fun fact: Fish bowl accidents are the number 3 killer of beavers' *'Plates are #2' *'#1...Orcas!' *'(not seen in this episode)' *'Fun Fish Fact: The Fish in the bowl has his lines cut' *'His accent was too thick.' *'Luckily Handy has moved his Anvil and Safe collection from that shelf the day before.' *'Real Fun Fact: Warren nearly destroyed the sound equipment recording this scene.' *'Originally the fish told the "How many beavers does it take to change a lightbulb?" joke here' *'Again, his accent ruined it' *'and his timing was off' Blurb Gallery Deaths *Handy drowns when he fails to break the fish bowl on his head or bleeds to death due to the shards of glass in his mouth. Goofs #The positions of the tools on Handy's belt change. #Considering Handy's weight, the light bulb (or socket and part of the ceiling) should have fallen down sooner. #The glass shard/hole in Handy's foot disappears when he starts stumbling around. #Several cuts around Handy's mouth disappear when he closes his mouth. #At first, the fish bowl is clearly not big enough to fit over Handy's head. It gets bigger, however, after Handy knocks it off the table. #It would be almost impossible for Handy to climb the ladder. #When the bulb snaps, one of Handy's eyes is missing as he falls. #Handy's tail is unusually smaller in this episode than his other appearances. #No water/blood actually leaks out of the fish bowl when on Handy's head #When Handy attempts to smash the fishbowl, the goldfish inside shows no sign of shock, instead it just gets knocked around and dangles like it's dead. #In the Blurb version, there's a blank scene that last for about 4:30 minutes after the episode ends. This was removed from the YouTube version. # When the quill lands on the fish bowl that Handy got stuck on his head, the fish bowl shatters but no broken glass lands on Handy's face until the next shot. # The fish bowl somehow flies through the air and lands upside down on Handy's head without any water coming out. Quick Shot Moment After Handy realizes that he has stepped on a glass shard, a brief shot of Handy with his face covered with shards after he fell is seen. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version from Mondomedia.com. Trivia *Warren Graff, the voice actor for Handy, was required to choke himself with water when he was doing the voice for Handy at one point in the episode. *This is Handy's most famous episode and death in the series. *This is one of the several episodes where a character appears alone. *This episode marks the first time a character died while trying to get to a first aid kit. The second time was Sniffles in I've Got You Under My Skin. *This is the only episode before the TV series to have Handy killed by anything besides a vehicle or explosion. **Coincidentally, he is killed by both in Remains to be Seen. *This is the first episode directed by Kenn Navarro. Ever since then, he's directed all the episodes. *Even though Handy has no hands, a glove can be seen on his ladder. (Which is mentioned in the Blurb version) *There are no female characters in this episode. In fact, discounting the fish, there was only one character in this episode. *The YouTube thumbnails spoil the following: ** The original episode spoils Handy's death. ** The Blurb version spoils Handy's first injury. * The jingle heard at the end of the episode is re-used from Snow What? That's What!. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Solo episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blurb episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:2003 Episodes